peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 March 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-03-11 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres. *Of I Am Kloot, Peel says: "Obviously I was aware of the band's existence but hadn't really listened to them quite as carefully as I should have done until the Cranebuilders gave me a copy of their LP when we were all in Groningen together." *OCS is a solo project by John Dwyer of the Coachwhips. JP: "The Coachwhips, who we hope will come to this country before the year is out. We're just lining up to sleep with them, if they do come over." *Broken Family Band are in session on the next programme (16 March 2004). For it they have recorded a cover of the Palace Brothers "I Send My Love To You". Attempting to play the original, Peel plays the wrong track ("You Will Miss Me When I Burn") by mistake. *John mentions the customary listen to 'Bob Harris Country' on Radio 2 on the Thursday evening drive back to Peel Acres. He listens "in the hope that he will play a country record at some stage". Peel again expresses his annoyance that people confuse him with Bob Harris. John also notes dryly that Bob will be another person who will be in Austin, Texas next week for SXSW. *On 16 March 2004, Peel mentions that a listener has written in to say that the Stuffy/The Fuses track played on this show was not the one announced. *The Pepe Kalle track is played for a French journalist called Emmanuelle who is staying at Peel Acres that week. "One of the great records of all time" is Peel's opinion. He then blows the speakers in the studio by having it on too loud. Sessions *I Am Kloot #2. Recorded 5 Feb 2004. Released on BBC Radio 1 John Peel Sessions (Skinny Dog) 2006. Tracklisting *Cheer Car Wash: Still Smells Like Teen Spirit (Compilation LP - Hey! It's A Teenacide Pajama Party!) Teenacide *Little Richard: Get Down With It (Compilation LP - Kent's Cellar of Soul) Kent :JP: "Well unlike Zane I'm not going to South By Southwest next week because I've got a gig in Liverpool and I want a copy of that on a 45 so I can take it with me and play it on whichever night it is." *Wayne Lonesome: Now (7") Run Things *Trencher: Wounds Cordon Bleu (LP - When Dracula Thinks 'Look At Me') Trench *I Am Kloot: Life In A Day (Peel session) *SFB Vs The Cure: In Between Dazed Mix (CDR) White Label *Persil: Agony Aunt (LP - Duotone) Transformed Dreams *Texas Radio Band: Baccta' Crackin' (LP - Baccta' Crackin') Slacyr *Bo Diddley: Crackin' Up (LP - Go Bo Diddley) London *Glass Domain: Shatter Prone (12") Clone :Starts playing the Texas Radio Band track again (Wrong Track Moment) *OCS: Untitled (LP - 2) Narnack *Wizzbit feat. MC Riko: Popadomz (12") Square *I Am Kloot: This House Is Haunted (Peel session) *Papa Wemba: Adidas Kiesse (2 x CD - The First Twenty Years 1977 - 1997) Stern's *Henry Hall & The BBC Dance Orchestra: Mine's A Hopeless Case (78) Columbia (Pig's Big 78) *K Complex / Blizzard Boys: Rock The Jam (12") Bonkerz *Palace Brothers: You Will Miss Me When I Burn (LP - Palace Brothers) Domino (Wrong Track Moment) :JP: "My world lies in ashes about me. That's not actually the song the Broken Family Band do in session on Tuesday, but it is from the same LP. But that's not really close enough, is it?" *Stuffy/The Fuses: Veruca Salt (LP - Join Me Or Die!) Wrath (incorrectly announced as '2nd Best') *Audiowhores: It's Good But It's Not Right (Various EP - Tracks For Horses) Melodic *I Am Kloot: Proof (Peel session) *Loaded Knife: The Bird (7") Spiky *Pepe Kalle: Roger Milla (12") Stern's :JP: "Tragically, listeners, whilst that was playing I seem to have blown the speakers here at Peel Acres. It is '''such' a great record. I've just decided that along with Teenage Kicks, I want that one playing at my funeral as well, because I do suspect that the two played back to back could raise the dead and I'm kind of counting on that."'' *Gisli: Worries (LP - Album) Unknown *Ascii Disko: Ne Travaillez Jamais (Mark Verbos Simple Answer Remix) (12" - Ne Travaillez Jamais) L'Age D'or *Sludgefeast: James # 4 (LP - King Of The Arcade) Must Destroy Music *I Am Kloot: Strange Without You (Peel session) *DJ Distance: 3rd Wish ('Nomad' 12") Hotflush *Part Chimp: Bring Back The Sound (7") Rock Action *Greg Davis: Slightly Asleep (LP - Curling Pond Woods) Carpark File ;Name *John_Peel_20040311.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B. *The OCS track is not on the official BBC track listing for the show. The same listing includes "Leader One" by Dexorcist 12" and "The Way It Was" by Baron 12", neither of which are played. The latter was included in the next programme, 16 March 2004. ;Available *2004-01 *mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment